vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
MikuMikuDance
Part of the VOCALOID Promotion Video Project (VPVP), MikuMikuDance (commonly abbreviated to MMD) is a freeware animation program that lets users animate and create 3D animation movies of the Vocaloids. The MikuMikuDance program itself was programmed by Yu Higuchi (HiguchiM) and has gone through significant upgrades since its creation. Features: *Animate various 3D models and accessories *Interpolation/Curves *IK Bone animation *Import background animations *Import/Export Motion Data *Import WAV sound files to play along with your movie *Adjust camera position and properties *Adjust light source and properties *"Bullet Physics Engine" and the ability to adjust the "physics" of models and gravity *Adjust resolution *Render AVI file of movie at desired frame rate and compression technique *Render screenshots in various formats *Shadow Mapping Extra Notes: * An English tutorial (Part 1 and Part 2) for Versions 2 and 3 was released on September 25, 2008 by Mikudan and it is recommended reading for those wishing to use MikuMikuDance and its later versions. *For more models, accessories, backgrounds, stages and other addons, it is recommended to visit VPVP Wiki (Japanese Language) Plugins As well as the software itself MMD users have occasionally made addition plugins that will work with the software such as MikuMiku Effect.http://sites.google.com/site/mikumikubeat/mikumiku-effect MikuMikuBeat - MikuMiku Effect Experimental Features *Motion capture using Xbox360 Kinect interface. History of changes to MMD: *MMD model Rin Kagamine was introduced on May 3, 2008. *Version 3 (Multi-model edition) allowed multiple models to be on the same stage, background animations, and introduced models Len Kagamine , Neru Akita and Kaito *Version 4 provided an English user interface and an upgraded version of Miku's MMD model *Version 5 implemented the "Bullet Physics Engine", "shiny textures" and sphere mapping *Version 6 implemented "Anti-Aliasing", "Shadow Mapping", "Ability to render screenshots in various formats" and users are now able to click and drag MMD-related files onto a MMD interface to automatically load them. *Version 7 provided the "Separate Window" option for a bigger screen on a separate window. A "register all facial frames" option is also added. *MikuMikuDance is currently at Version 7.30. Model distributions and concerns thumb|300px|In one of the more famous cases, Kio's SF-A2 miki model was ceased to be distributed thanks to violation of the models rules by users The editing and distribution of models has been the most controversial when it comes to MikuMikuDance. Though the software is freeware, MMD models are not allowed to be freely distributed without permission of their owners, who impose some restrictions on the use and release of their models outside of their control. The models also may be produced outside of the MMD enviroment often in software unrelated to MMD, then made ready to use for MMD at a later date. Some model producers only release via a "invitation-only" communities where access is restricted. Others are not part of a community but allow download from a blog, but will pull any model when users do not abide on the restrictions. Breaking the MMD models rules and regulations is a serious act of mistrust: MMD owners in western fandoms freely commit "model trades" to acquire rare and sought after models, however, in the process they often trade away models which are forbidden to be passed around without the owners consent. These models include paid for models like Nekomura Iroha's Windows 100% model and is regarded as the most disrespectful act in the MMD Japanese fandom. Users are also not allowed to edit these models and redistribute these models as their own work, or not as the original owners work. Those who break the rules and do not abide by the owners request to cease and decease may cause the owner to stop handing out their models freely. This has already occurred in several instances. Continued distribution of the model after the creator has pulled the model only further angers the model makers. Exclusive models have sparked controversy among the community, since users view MikuMikuDance as a free program as well as the various models created for it. The thought of paying for models or placing strict rules upon them have been seen as limiting its potential. While others find this tactic to mean that a user will respect the model and also make it difficult to edit due to its rarity. User Copyrights Model producers do not own the copy right on any Vocaloid, or any other character or mascot held under copyright. Models meant for sale must be approved for sale by the studios. Studios may turn a blind eye to the use of the models for MMD in PVs anyway, as it aids in the promotion of the Vocaloid software, though permission will have to be sought for commercial use of any mascot character model. However, as often is the case MMD model producers usually use a "doll" base for all their models. This doll is the body of the model and is dressed up with features added on top of it to resemble characters, it is usually a universal model of a particular standard size that the producer finds most useful to work from. The same doll may end up being modified for use for hundreds of models produced by the same user, although the user may create a one off doll for use with certain models. While it is true the mascot may fall under copyright, the actual doll base itself belongs to the user who made it. So while a model may be dressed up to resemble Gumi, which the model producer has no copyright over, the base of the doll used is very much under the ownership of the user. This means the user has control over the doll base of the model at the very least, its distributions under the terms of agreement of the copyright holder. Users who wish to modify the doll base themselves must seek out permission of the user who owns the doll base. It is this particular aspect of a model that is often hard for users to understand. Many believe that a free distributed model is also free to further edit and redistribute and may not understand where the copyright of a model actually lay. Often it is not in the mascot it resembles, but in the body of the model. This same terms of use also applies to other 3D modeling software outside of MMD, such as Daz|Studio. Dolls dressed up to resemble characters fall under the classification of fanart and are therefore subject to the rules and regulations of fanart material. Model producers can only claim any ownership over a copyrighted model if they have legally sought out the studio and aquired special premission to produce a model in the image of the studios mascot character. The producers must be able to quote the agreement they have with the studio upon distribution, acknolwegde the studio's legal tender and then may release the model as per the legal documentation agreed upon. Only under these circsumstances do they hold a license agreement that qualitfies to recall the use of model as the condition it is being used under has broken the terms of use set out by the producer and the studio. This scenario very difficult to handle as even though it is often morally wrong to break the terms of use of a model once the producer has set out the guidelines of use, it is also questionable how much of the guidelines is done with legal consent acknowledge. The majority of fans however still abide by the model producers terms and conditions as the model producers based on the moral implications, however, when ever someone seeks to test the guidelines laid out by the model producers this creates a bad karma between the rule breaker and the model producer and a clash in the differences in opinions of legal amd moral issues may occur. Producers however, own the mascot copyright of any character they invent which is not held under copyright by another. However, in all cases, the model producers can only claim copyright of their work if they have sought out to actually aquire this copyright under a legal license and if they fail to do so may not have a grounds should the case go to court. "Starter" Models The software comes with a number of models by Animasa. New models have been added on top of the original supplied models, including models of popular Vocaloid fanmades, originally only Miku's model was supplied. These models are released for editing and general use for the MMD software and often serve as the base model for other models produced by users. They are relatively low quality overall in comparison to the models often produced by independent model makers, but as they come with the software, they naturally may be updated as the software updates occur, to demonstrate the improvements implemented into the MMD software. Miku's model, for instance, was originally quite plain and simple. Users unsure of the restrictions of MMD models are advised to stick with the Animasa models, they are the safest models to work with. Windows 100% magazine MMD's popularity among otaku has spread wide enough for it to have its own magazinehttp://www.amazon.co.jp/MikuMikuDance-でPさんと呼ばれる本-かんなP/dp/4798121657/ref=cm_cr_pr_product_top Amazon/jp - MikuMikuDance でPさんと呼ばれる本 大型本, as well as being featured in the computer magazine, Windows 100%. During the year of 2010 exclusive models were created and submitted to Windows 100% as a bonus for potential purchasers http://www.amazon.co.jp/Windows-100-2010年-03月号-雑誌/dp/B0035ASR7U Amazon/jp - Windows 100% 2010年 03月号 雑誌 雑誌. It is rare that these models are given out to the community, as they come with strict rules in their Readme files to not distribute, edit or trade. At times a lower quality version is instead created as a beta for the community to download, but the rules for the model still apply. MMD users should never trade Windows 100% models Nico Nico Douga MMD Cup Another promotional event for MMD is the MMD cup. In this, MMD users compete to win first place with prizes often being exclusive models, often for use only for the winner. The event has become quite popular with users showing off their effect skills and ability to work with the software itself. The event sees a varity of different types of enteries from dance videos to TV pose matching to general artistic events or comedy sketches. The event helps promote the software and the users entering. Western Momi Cup This took place early 2011 and was the first Western MMD cup to be held. The first place winner was Hoshigamiraiku’s “Abracadabra”. Trivia & Advice *Lat式ミク is the first MMD model to be turned into a collectible figure. *Lat式ミク is one of the most famous models that is not provided by the software itself. It has been used in many PVs and is regarded as one of the highest quality models for MMD, also having many variations on the model itself. Its most famous usage was when it served as the base in the Studio DEEN and GWave PV. *Do respect the model makers rules and regulations, many models come with a readme.txt. If you are intending to use a model for any purpose other than producing videos, do get proper permission of use from the original owners of said model(s). *If you have violated any rules, it would be appreciative of you take down your videos and remove any links of illegal/unappreciative activity. Attempt to start clean by apologizing and also try to create original works. *When it comes to model distributions and concerns, take the time to look up what models can be edited as well as distributed. Helpful lists are provided by fellow MMD users. *Simply following the set of rules by an artist(s) will be enough to continue an open and respectable relationship within the vocaloid community. Model Gallery Presented by release of Vocaloid software, see their pages for more model renderings. External links * Site: MikuMikuBeat * Wiki: MikuMikuDance * kb9vn list: MMD model links (legal) * Miku Miku Beat website * DeviantArt: MMD: list 0.5 * DeviantArt: MMD-Heros - editing rules Category:Software